El otoño perdido en el calor de la hoguera
by shameblack
Summary: Drabble. Una fogata en medio de la noche, mientras ellos se imprimían de amor y al bosque también. El recuerdo favorito de Derek / Derek y la familia Hale.


**Autor:** Shameblack  
**Título**: El otoño perdido en el calor de la hoguera  
**Fandom**: Teen Wolf  
**Personajes**: Derek Hale, familia Hale  
**Género**: Family/Angst/¿?  
**Resumen**: El recuerdo favorito de Derek, aquella fogata en mitad de la noche.  
**N/A**: Así es como me auto-rompo el corazón, todo gracias a Derek Hale.

Agradecimientos especiales a Dansru y Free-eyes.

* * *

**El otoño perdido en el calor de la hoguera**  
O cuando aullaron en el bosque

Uno de los recuerdos favoritos de Derek siempre había sido el de una noche de otoño, cuando la luna menguante adornaba el cielo. A petición de Laura habían decidido hacer una especie de fogata en el bosque, con malvaviscos, salchichas e historias de terror. Todos estaban ahí, sonriendo, y comiendo con tranquilidad.

Derek tenía seis años, y miraba todo con ilusión. Laura estaba sentada a su lado y era quien le pasaba las salchichas y demás porquerías. Sus padres estaban tomados de las manos, viéndose con cariño. Sus primos contaban historias de terror, se movían alrededor de ellos y trataban de asustarlos.

La noche se encontraba serena, oscura y profunda, como todas las noches en el bosque. La fogata creaba sombras extrañas, que bailaban junto a ellos, y luego más allá; sombras que acompañaban los relatos de misterio o las buenas anécdotas que la tía Cary siempre tenía guardadas. Su madre se limitaba a reír, con esa soltura que siempre la caracterizó. Su padre sonreía y besaba la mano de su esposa, para luego verlos a ellos y pedirles con la mirada que se comportaran. Laura entonces volteaba a verlo a él y le sonreía, con la picardía de una chiquilla que tiene algo en mente. Derek le regresaba el gesto y miraba al cielo, a la luna y luego a los demás sentados en círculo alrededor del fuego. Y era como verlo en cámara lenta; como si las risas y los chistes quedaran en la eternidad. Como si ellos de pronto se volvieran infinitos.

Derek solo podía describir la sensación en el ambiente como felicidad. Su familia estaba feliz, estaba tranquila. Era en esos momentos que todos podían sentir la conexión de la manada, el cariño entre ellos. La llama pintaba colores en sus rostros y ellos pintaban el bosque de familia.

El negro estaba rodeándolos cuando Roy, uno de los primos mayores, soltó un aullido que rompió con la austeridad del bosque, con la oscuridad penetrante de la noche. Y a ese aullido le siguieron otros, y en un instante era un coro de voces lo que derrumbaba con potencia el silencio; eran todos ellos quienes se hacían paso hacia arriba, hacía la eternidad.

Y esos aullidos en la mente de Derek se pintaban de colores, y podía fingir el volver a estar ahí, sintiendo con cuidado los dedos fríos y largos de Laura, y la risa de Cora un poco más allá. Derek amaba recrearse en eso, porque por un momento todo lo demás se esfumaba y podía pensar que no estaba solo, que estaba con toda su familia en una noche de otoño en que quisieron hacer una fogata y aullar entorno a ella. Y Derek por unos instantes volvía a ser el niño de seis años que veía todo con ilusión, con verdadero asombro. Y recordaba la fogata, naranja y grande, bailando frente a ellos; los aullidos volando a su alrededor, corriendo por el aire y subiendo hasta alcanzar la luna, y él miraba la luna, y suspiraba, porque le quitaba el aliento. Pero esa luna se volvía roja, y los aullidos se convertían en gritos, en gemidos por querer salir. Y la fogata era un fuego abrazador que quemaba su casa, que consumía la vida de todas las personas a las que llegó a amar. Derek solo podía mirar, sin hacer nada. Los colores que se pintaban tras sus párpados se volvían naranjas y rojos, y era sangre, era muerte lo que volaba a su alrededor, lo que llegó a penetrar su barrera, su eternidad.

En aquel momento Derek abría los ojos y lloraba un poco. Temblaba y se guardaba todo para él, porque ya no sabía qué hacer, porque en algún momento todo era demasiado, y él seguía sintiéndose muy poco.

* * *

**N/A:** Quiero volver a agradecer a Dansru y Free-eyes, porque gracias a ellas el título salió a flote. Gracias, guapas.

Perdonen por cualquier error ortográfico, sintáctico o gramatical. Si desean dejar un comentario, duda, queja, mentada de madre, o crítica pueden hacerlo mediante un review. Yo los acepto gustosa.

Pues ese cacho de letras fue el deseo que desde hace tiempo tuve de dejar plasmado un momento de la familia Hale, y el cariño que yo creo se tenían. Derek es uno de los personajes (uno de los tantos) que me parte el corazón, y se merece todo el amor del mundo (él y Isac, que para mí son los más lastimados y con estragos).

Así que all the feelings for Derek and the Hales!

Gracias por leer:)

**~Shameblack~**


End file.
